


Долго и счастливо

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018), Rainy_Elliot



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2018 [8]
Category: 10th Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Время идёт, но Вирджиния и Волк, извлеча свои уроки, остаются вместе, несмотря ни на что.





	Долго и счастливо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And They All Lived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641917) by Mirkat [archived by [yuletide_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist)]. 



Давным-давно жила-была маленькая девочка.  
Она жила вместе с мамой и папой в самом большом городе — она не могла представить город больше — во всём мире.  
И они были счастливы.

К Нью-Йорку приходится привыкать некоторое время.  
Им обоим — Волку потому, что всё вокруг такое новое, такое большое, такое чужое, и Вирджинии потому, что теперь она видит всё это его глазами. Первый их год здесь — после того, как были улажены проблемы с духами воздуха, из-за которых им пришлось почти сразу вернуться в Девять королевств — уходит на ознакомление Волка с городом и жизнью в нём, на поиск ему работы поваром и на поездки к акушеру-гинекологу, пока они ждут ребёнка.  
Какое счастье, что не видно хвоста, думает Вирджиния, глядя на экран аппарата УЗИ, и от холодного геля у неё на животе подрагивает кожа. Когда она переводит взгляд на Волка, удивлённая, что он молчит, в такой-то момент, то видит слёзы и выражение абсолютного счастья на его лице. Вирджиния тянется к его руке, и он сжимает её ладонь в своей, крепко и твёрдо.  
Это стоит всех ночей, когда ей приходится закрывать его в гостевой спальне.  
И огромных счетов за еду на дом.

Мама исчезла, оставив за собой след из мыльных пузырей и сдавленных рыданий. Маленькая девочка и её отец остались одни, и она в плаче звала мать каждую ночь.  
Её мать так и не вернулась. Её отец часто приходил к ней по ночам, но иногда её плач был слишком тихим, и он не слышал его.  
Маленькая девочка плакала в подушку, пока не засыпала. Ей снились русалки и счастливые финалы сказок, морские ведьмы и зеркала.

Первый их ребёнок оказывается девочкой.  
Вирджиния думает назвать её Кристиной, вспоминая, как мать обнимала её в детстве, как пела ей песни и...  
И у имён есть сила. Все старинные истории, все сказки предупреждают об этом, и то, как Волк хмурится и фыркает, и пытается прикусить язык, чтобы не возразить...  
У него есть право возражать. И она знает об этом.  
Они называют её Лизой.  
Простое имя, созданное для девочек, что носят коричневые оксфорды вместо хрустальных туфелек, резинки для волос вместо короны. Какая-то часть её подсказывает, что это глупые мысли, и она смотрит на Волка, который держит их дочь, почти готовая спросить вслух.  
Он поднимает взгляд, улыбается ей, и лежащая в постели Вирджиния немного успокаивается, думает, что ей имя Лиза нравится. И это всё, что имеет значение.  
По крайней мере, это главное.

Маленькая девочка выросла, как и все девочки.  
Её грудь получилась меньше, чем ей бы хотелось, лицом она была больше похожа на пикси, чем на принцессу, и волосы безнадёжно спутывались каждую ночь, несмотря ни на что. Расчёсывать их по утрам приходилось не с удовольствием, сотней осторожных и размеренных движений; а торопливо, в надежде разгладить достаточно, чтобы можно было затянуть нормальный хвост. В надежде, что они будут выглядеть в меру прилично, и, может, Майкл на втором уроке заметит её.  
Ей всё ещё снилась давно пропавшая мать, и она говорила себе, что ей всё равно.  
Она выросла, она ходила в школу и никому никогда не признавалась, даже отцу, что не собирается иметь детей.  
В конце концов, её мать была не лучшей матерью.  
И маленькая девочка, что выросла в юную женщину, знала пословицу про яблоню и яблоки.

Свадьба случается уже после рождения Лизы. Со всеми этими неприятностями в Королевствах, и приключениями и, конечно, беременностью и заботами о ребёнке о свадьбе как-то забылось.  
Лиза несёт цветы — круглое личико, тёмные волосы и широкая улыбка — аккуратно вышагивая к королю Венделлу, который рад поженить своих друзей (или вообще поженить кого-то в принципе). Ей уже два с половиной, и она прекрасна, и аппетит у неё как у отца. Из-за последнего факта Вирджиния частенько ругалась, пока кормила её грудью.  
Отросшие волосы Вирджинии рассыпаны по плечам, и она идёт под руку с отцом за дочерью, нервно наблюдая за ней, прежде чем перевести внимание на своего почти мужа. Волк подхватывает Лизу на руки и улыбается Вирджинии, и от этого зрелища её покидают все остатки тревоги.  
Лиза половину церемонии болтает и мешается, и Тони роняет кольцо, и Лиза бросает горсть лепестков прямо ей в лицо.  
Совершенно чудесная свадьба.  
Вирджиния не вспоминает о матери. До самого вечера, во всяком случае, пока Лиза не начинает фантазировать о своей свадьбе. Воспоминание накатывает внезапно, яркое, будто всё происходит заново — о похожем разговоре с её матерью. Она рассказала тогда Вирджинии о свадьбе с Тони, о том, как они танцевали и смеялись с друзьями и семьей.  
Вирджиния прикусывает губу, прежде чем поцеловать дочь в щёку и уложить спать.

Мать была королевой, мать была ведьмой.  
Дочь была героиней, дочь была официанткой.  
Отец страдал, отец старался как мог.  
Они все играли свои роли. История была написана до них, как и многие другие. Просто ещё одна сказка.  
Дочь страдала и боролась, и убила королеву, ведьму, маму. И ей было больно.  
Но дочери было, к кому пойти.  
Волк не всегда съедает девочку. Порой он целует её, обнимает ночью, когда она впервые позволяет себе заплакать, гладит её живот и шепчет о ребёнке под его рукой.  
Иногда больше всего на свете нужен волк.

Проходит время. У Лизы рождаются сестра и брат, и чёрные волосы Волка припорашивает седина, даже на хвосте. Вирджиния поёт детям, и рассказывает сказки, иногда даже о бабушке, которую они никогда не встречали — Кристине, не о ведьме или королеве. Кристине, которая причинила себе боль.  
Проходит время, и к каштановому оттенку её волос примешиваются белый и серый. Она смотрит в зеркало, медленно расчёсывая волосы, и видит Волка за плечом.  
Он обнимает её сзади, прижимается губами к шее, и Вирджиния слегка улыбается. Думает о своей матери, и находит, что она, немного, похожа на неё. Она гадает, до сих пор, была ли проблема в том, что Кристина, когда смотрела в зеркало, не видела никого рядом, кто помог бы ей.  
Вирджиния задерживает взгляд на Волке, и затем закрывает глаза и мягко улыбается, отложив расчёску на туалетный столик, и отворачивается от зеркала, чтобы поцеловать мужа.

И все они жили долго и счастливо.


End file.
